The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the display technical field, and particularly relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, a display panel, and a display device.
A display device in mode of Advanced Super Dimension Switch (hereinafter referred to as ADS), by means of an electric field generated at edge of slit electrodes disposed within the same plane and a multi-dimensional electric field formed between the slit electrode layer and a plane-shaped electrode layer, enables all the liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer located between and above the slit electrodes to rotate and increase transmittance of a light through the liquid crystal layer and obtain a wider angle of view.
As shown in FIG. 1, an ADS device generally includes an array substrate 1, a color film substrate 2, and a liquid crystal layer 3 located between the array substrate 1 and the color film substrate 2. The array substrate 1 includes a lower substrate 10, a lower polarizer 11 prepared at bottom side of the lower substrate 10, a thin film transistor (not shown) prepared at top side of the lower substrate 10, a common electrode 12, an insulating layer 13 and a pixel electrode 14. The color film substrate 2 includes an upper substrate 20, a color light filter (not shown) prepared at bottom side of the upper substrate 20, and an upper polarizer 211 prepared at top side of the upper substrate 20.
There is a demand for an increase in size and improved resolution for ADS display devices. However, along with increase of size and improvement of resolution, the delay of signal during a transmission process increases. Moreover, storage capacitance between common electrode and pixel electrode will also become overlarge, which will lead to problems such as display errors in row direction, slow discharge, and residual image etc. As for a display device having a higher refresh rate, overlarge storage capacitance will further lead to display green shift.
The existing solution for solving the problem of overlarge storage capacitance above is to thicken the insulating layer 13 so that the distance between the common electrode 12 and the pixel electrode 14 increases so as to facilitate reduction of the storage capacitance between the common electrode 12 and the pixel electrode 14. However, the solution above creates a problem. As the distance between the common electrode 12 and the pixel electrode 14 increases, driving voltage required for realizing display of pixels will also increase. As shown in FIG. 2, when the thickness of the insulating layer 13 between the common electrode 12 and the pixel electrode 14 increases, driving voltage of the display device will also increase, which may result in an increase of power consumption of the display device.